


wait for you to come

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: The second Corpse opened the front door, he realized what was going on. Sykkuno just wanted to please him after a long day of work.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 299
Collections: Kelly's Picks, The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	wait for you to come

Corpse walked in, looking around. "Sykkuno, where are you?" he asked when he saw that the boy wasn't in the kitchen or the living room.

"Waiting for you." The voice came from upstairs and Corpse immediately realized what was going on. He walked upstairs, entering the bedroom.

"Good afternoon to you too," chuckled Corpse.

Sykkuno may naked on the bed, a soft smirk on his face. "I was waiting for you for so long. Well, maybe not _that_ long but I was still waiting for you."

Corpse sat down on the bed, kissing Sykkuno's lips softly. "I'm sorry to have caused you such distress, baby."

"I love it when you talk like that."

Corpse laughed. "I doubt anyone else in this universe would but that's exactly why I love you."

"I love you for a variety of reasons Corpse. I can think of a great one right now."

Sykkuno's cock was rock hard and he looked down at Corpse's pants, seeing the tent in them.

Corpse kissed Sykkuno's neck, smiling softly. "I already know exactly what you want to do, right?"

"I think you know that what I really want is to please you. I know that you had an exhausting day so I just thought I'd please you a bit."

Corpse nodded and lay down on his back on the bed, letting Sykkuno just do whatever he wanted.

Sykkuno unzipped Corpse's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, revealing the already hard cock. "I'll never get used to how big you are, Corpse. My mouth can hardly handle it."

"I think your mouth is the only mouth that can really handle it," laughed Corpse, something that was true. Sykkuno still had a problem fitting Corpse's entire member inside his mouth but did it. Others probably wouldn't.

Sykkuno kissed the tip of Corpse's cock, shooting a light glance up at Corpse's face, seeing a proud smile. He then took the tip in his mouth, sucking on it firmly for a few seconds before pulling away.

"You don't even know how good you are at this."

Sykkuno took that as an encouragement and took the tip of it in his mouth again, then sliding more of it in his mouth. He then started a rhythmical movement of taking most of the cock in his mouth and then pulling away, doing more of the cock every single time he did so.

"Fuck, baby," moaned Corpse. "I don't know if I can handle much of this."

Sykkuno chuckled, taking the entire cock in his mouth by sliding it all the way to the back of his throat, gagging lightly before pulling away. "Did you like that, Corpse?"

"Of course I did, baby. I love everything you do."

Sykkuno giggled lightly then took the cock in his mouth again, taking it all the way again, keeping it in his mouth for much longer before pulling away again. He did that in repetitive movement, pushing Corpse closer to the edge every single time.

"Baby, you're too good at this. You're making me wanna come."

Sykkuno looked at him with an expression that was strangely close to _then do it_ , and Corpse wasn't sure if he could hold on for much longer.

The boy continued the same repetition of deepthroating, soon realizing that the longer he would do it for, the closer Corpse would be to coming.

As if reading Sykkuno's mind, Corpse finally gripped the sheets and thrust into Sykkuno's mouth a few times before releasing his load inside his mouth. "I'm sorry baby for not telling you I was gonna come."

Sykkuno smiled, his mouth still full before swallowing it all. "Don't even worry about it. I enjoyed this."

"You know very well I enjoyed this too."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
